


finders keepers

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Seb finds a wallet on the sidewalk on his way home. With the help of his friend and roommate Lewis he tries to find the owner to give it back. The owner to whom he’s fallen head over heels with just by looking at his ID picture.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	finders keepers

Another long day at uni has Sebastian sighing deeply on the bus home. He is in his last year studying mechanical engineering and while he loves it, the days are long and intense. Only a few more weeks to go and he’d be finished. He can’t wait to have his life back. Maybe he could start dating again because god knows that has been an embarrassingly long time ago since he last did that. He can’t even remember the last time he’s had proper sex with someone.

His bus arrives at his stop and Seb gets out, starting his walk back to the flat he shares with his roommate Lewis. Lewis studies fashion design and is also in his last year. Seb remembers when they first met just before they both moved into the flat, four years ago. They had been instant friends, bonding over a lot interests they shared, racing in particular. Lewis is just the kindest and nicest friend you could ask for and Seb knew how lucky he was to have him as his roommate.

Lately though Lewis was not home as much as Seb would have liked. He had gotten himself a boyfriend on one of the rare nights he and Seb went out to a club. Sebastian is happy for him, he really is, but he can’t help but feel a little jealous towards Nico. It’s not like Seb is in love with Lewis - he laughs at the ridiculous idea - but he hates that he barely gets to see the guy anymore.

He’s so deep in thought that Sebastian doesn’t watch where he’s going. He almost trips over something. At first he thinks it’s just his own clumsy feet, but when he looks down, he sees a dark leather brown wallet laying on the ground. He picks it up and opens it curiously. He goes through the cards to see if he can identify the owner of the wallet. It’s just a bunch of credit and insurance cards with a difficult last name on them. He also finds some money. Not a lot, but enough to miss it when you lose it.

But then he spots an ID card with a photo on it. And Seb’s heart literally skips a beat when he glances over the picture. A guy with blond hair and icy blue eyes is staring back at him. He looks older than Seb, but not that much older. And he’s gorgeous. Basically, he’s everything Seb is looking for in a guy, he is sure of it. He doesn’t know how long he’s just standing there, staring at a picture of a stranger in the middle of the sidewalk, but it must have been a long time because a man bumps into him and snarls a, “get out of the way, you idiot,” at him.

Sebastian shakes his head, amused at himself and agreeing with the man for calling him an idiot. He is. Who falls in love with a picture? No one. He tucks the wallet into his backpack and carries on walking back home, trying to forget the guy on that ID, but failing miserably. When he gets home, Lewis is not there. Seb opens his phone and sees that he’s got a text from Lewis. He’s staying the night at Nico’s. Of course. Seb sighs and sets to cooking for himself.

He knows he’s got a problem when he gets himself ready for bed. Icy blue eyes keep popping into his head even when he’s brushing his teeth and they won’t leave, whatever he tries to distract himself with. He gets his backpack and takes the wallet out, looking at the picture of the mysterious man on the ID once again. He studies his name. It belongs to a certain _Räikkönen, Kimi-Matias_. Even his name sounds intriguing.

The man must be missing his wallet though. Unfortunately there’s no contact information to be found anywhere in the wallet. Not like Seb had been going through everything. Ok, he did, but it was to find valuable information about the guy to get him his wallet back. Not because he is curious or anything. Or desperate. There is only one solution for this and that’s to bring the wallet to a police station tomorrow morning and hope that they can find the owner of the wallet. Seb almost pouts at the idea. He wants to give the wallet back to the mystery man himself. Just out of politeness. And joke about wanting a reward for returning the lost wallet.

Eventually he falls asleep, those eyes haunting his dreams.

When Lewis comes home the next morning, Seb is lounging on the couch and going through the wallet again in one last attempt to find out more about the guy that featured his restless dreams last night. Seb doesn’t hear Lewis coming in and is startled when Lewis yells out a “goodmorning Seb!” as he makes his way into the livingroom. Lewis flops down on the couch next to him and puts his arm around Seb, kissing his head.

“How you doing, Sebby?” Lewis asks with those gentle eyes, sparkling with affection for Seb. His eyes then fall onto the wallet in Seb’s hands. “Hey, what’s that? A new wallet?”

Seb tries to play it casual. He has to avoid letting Lewis know what is really happening here, because he would never, ever hear the end of it. Lewis would tease him mercilessly.

“It’s just a wallet that I found yesterday. Someone must have lost it,” he shrugs.

He feels himself blush slightly and Lewis looks at him suspiciously because of that.

“Give me that,” Lewis demands, motioning to the wallet.

“No!” Seb says, clutching the wallet close to his chest.

Lewis bites his lips, clearly trying to hold back a grin. Seb is sure he’s onto his secret. Lewis has always been a good detective when he wants to know something.

“Aww Seb, please? It’s belongs to either a good looking guy or a serial killer, if it’s got you acting this way.”

Seb looks at Lewis incredulously. “A serial killer? Why on earth would you think that?!”

“So it’s a good looking guy then?” Lewis wiggles his eyebrows, smirking at Seb’s annoyed and embarrassed face for having been found out.

“Well?” Lewis asks when Sebastian doesn’t answer. Seb lets himself fall back on the couch with a dramatic sigh and looks helplessly at Lewis.

“Yes, it’s a good looking guy. I think he might be the love of my life, Lewis, and I can’t find anything but his name in that wallet, no way to contact him anywhere!”

Lewis starts to laugh. “Oh my god, Sebastian.”

Seb grabs a pillow and throws it at Lewis’s head. “Stop laughing, you asshole! And try to help me find a way to give this guy his wallet back. Preferably in person.”

Lewis wipes at his eyes and smiles widely at Sebastian. “Ok, Seb. I will help you. But first you’ll have to show me that picture of the guy that has you like this crazy mess right now...”

After lunch, they sit down to make a plan on how to find Seb’s mystery guy. Lewis has several ideas. They would google the name first and see what would pop up about him. If that failed, he would post a message on Twitter with a description of the wallet and the mysterious man. And he would share that his last name was Finnish. That last fact they had not discovered themselves but Lewis had told the story quickly to Nico on the phone and since Nico was half Finnish he could tell them the origin of the last name.

Unfortunately, Google doesn’t tell them anything. The guy doesn’t appear to be on social media. Just like Sebastian. Seb feels an instant connection to the guy. He isn’t against social media per se, he just doesn’t like the time it takes away from real life. If you want to talk to someone, you can either meet up, call each other or send a text. Why people feel the need to do all those things online is beyond him.

Lewis opens Twitter and starts typing away. Seb looks away and is biting at a nail. When Lewis is done, he shows the draft for the tweet.

**@LewisHamilton**  
_My friend found a wallet. The owner might be the love of his life. Can you help us find the guy? It’s a dark brown leather wallet. The ID shows us an attractive blond guy with beautiful blue eyes. His last name is most likely Finnish. Send me a dm if you know anything! Thanks!_

Seb hits Lewis in the head after he reads the first two sentences. “You are _not_ posting that, you dick!” he yells.

Lewis laughs and deletes the draft. He starts typing again and Seb’s mind drifts to the handsome man again. He really hopes Lewis’s tweet - whatever that means, he knows nothing about Twitter - will help and find his guy.

Lewis shows him his draft again. Seb reads it and approves this time. It’s vague enough to secure the mans privacy and has enough details to ring any bells to anyone who might know the guy and to whom he may have told about his lost wallet.

**@LewisHamilton**  
_Yesterday, my friend found a wallet. He really wants to give it back to the owner. It’s a dark brown leather wallet. The ID shows it belongs to a blond man with blue eyes. He has a Finnish last name. Do you know anyone who fits the description and is missing their wallet? Dm me!_

Lewis adds another tweet, encouraging his followers to share the tweet as it’ll reach more people that way. And then Lewis hits the tweet button.

“Alright, now we wait.”

The tweet gets shared. A lot. Right now it has been retweeted almost three thousand times. Lewis has to deal with a lot of imposters claiming to be the owner, but when asked for further details they suddenly don’t reply anymore.

Now that Lewis is helping him and knows about his stupid little crush, Seb can’t stop talking about it. Lewis thinks it’s cute and funny and laughs at him, but also listens like the good friend that he is.

A day passes, then two, and they still haven’t found the right guy. Seb can’t think of anything else, the search for the man is all that is occupying his mind. He feels like he’s slowly going insane. Seb feels about to give up, vowing to bring the wallet to a police station the next day. 

And then, on day three, Lewis storms into his room, all excited.

“Sebastian! I might have found him!”

Seb’s heart starts racing immediately and he rushes towards Lewis and his phone.

“What?! Tell me! Let me see.”

Lewis opens his dm’s and shows them to Seb.

 **@FernandoAlonso**  
Hi. I’m a friend of the guy you might be looking for.

 **@LewisHamilton**  
Hello Fernando. Just to check, can you tell me your friends name?

 **@FernandoAlonso**  
Kimi Räikkönen

 **@LewisHamilton**  
Oh my god!!! Seb is gonna freak!!! 😳

 **@Fernando Alonso**  
Who is Seb?

 **@LewisHamilton**  
My friend who found the wallet! He’s been hoping to give it to Kimi. Is there a way we can get in contact with him?

 **@FernandoAlonso**  
Sure. Kimi doesn’t have social media, barely even uses his phone. So I’ll try and arrange a meeting and message you the details later, ok?

 **@LewisHamilton**  
That’d be great! Thanks Fernando!

 **@Fernando Alonso**  
No prob

“Oh my god...” Seb gasps, absolutely gobsmacked that Lewis had managed to find the right guy by using social media. It had actually worked! That is, if it wasn’t a prank. But then again, if that was the case how could the guy on Twitter have known Kimi’s name? 

A few hours later, Lewis’ gets a notification of a new DM. They are eating diner and Seb immediately perks up at the sound, looking at Lewis expectantly, taking a sip of his drink. Lewis unlocks his phone and opens the twitter app. 

“It’s Fernando,” he says, looking up at Seb. 

Seb almost chokes on his drink. 

Lewis has arranged a meeting for later that evening. Sebastian is fidgety and nervous on the way to the small cafe, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. Lewis is driving him, for which Seb is very grateful. When they arrive with five minutes to spare, Seb stalls and doesn’t get out of the car right away. 

“Jesus Seb, it’s just a guy,” Lewis chuckles. 

“I know.” Seb takes a deep breath. “And I don’t even know if he likes guys. I’m being stupid over someone I don’t even know.”

Lewis smiles at him softly. “It’ll be ok, Seb. Just be yourself. He’s going to like you, no matter what, even if he’s not into guys. You’re impossible not to love.”

He ruffles Seb’s hair, messing up his carefully styled hair.

“Stop that! It took forever to style it!” Seb swats his hands away, glaring at Lewis despite his nice words. He stares in to the mirror in the car, fixing what Lewis had messed up. When he’s done, he turns to Lewis again, grinning at him. 

“Thanks for the lift, Lew. And your words earlier. Alright, I’ll go now. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Sebby. Dazzle him with your good looks!” Lewis yells out when Sebastian slams the door shut. Seb shoots him one last big smile before he disappears out of sight. 

Seb enters the small cafe with a racing heart. He’s so nervous. He hopes he remembers how to speak once he meets the mystery man. Sebastian looks around the cafe, trying to spot him. His eyes shift from left to right and they land on the back of a blond head. From what Seb can see, the man is nursing a beer. Seb carefully shifts closer, trying to get a better look and see if it’s really him. When he’s almost there, the man turns around and Sebastian is staring right into the iciest blue eyes he’s ever seen. 

His stomach is doing flip flops and his heart beats almost out of his rib cage. Good god, the guy is even more handsome in real life. Seb suddenly realizes he must be staring like an idiot, with his mouth half open and he’s practically drooling for gods sake. _Get yourself together, Vettel!_

“Uhm. Hello,” Seb stammers. 

The man slowly starts to look Seb up and down, one eyebrow raised. _Oh god, is he checking me out?!_

“Hi,” the guy says with a gravely voice that sounds like he doesn’t use it that much. 

“Are you... uhm, are you Kimi?” Seb asks, knowing the answer already, but just checking to be sure. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Kimi answers while he gestures to the empty stool opposite of himself. Seb quickly sits down, folding his hands together on his lap and trying to calm himself down a bit. 

“I’m Sebastian,” he says shyly. Kimi nods at him with the tiniest smile. 

“So you have my wallet? Can I see it?” Kimi asks. Oh, he’s got an accent, Seb thinks. And then Seb’s eyes suddenly widen as he buries his face in his hands and groans loudly. He left the wallet in the car with Lewis. Jesus Christ, how could he be so stupid? He’d been so obsessed with meeting Kimi that he’d totally forgotten the reason why they were meeting in the first place. When he looks up again, Kimi is looking right back at him puzzled but sort of amused. At least that’s what Seb is hoping for, Kimi is a bit hard to read. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Kimi. I left it in the car with my friend Lewis. Wait. Let me call him. I’m such an idiot. I’m really sorry,” Seb rambles while he searches for his phone in his pockets. When he finally locates his phone in one of his pockets, he calls Lewis right away. All the while Kimi is looking at him bewildered but also definitely amused. His tiny smile has evolved into a tiny grin now. 

When Lewis picks up, Seb is already yelling in his ear. 

“Lewis! I left Kimi’s wallet in your car! Can you please bring it?!” 

Lewis laughs so hard that Kimi can probably hear it. Seb cringes and rolls his eyes. 

“Sure Seb, give me five minutes. Don’t die of embarrassment, ok?” 

“Shut up,” Seb grumbles and hangs up. He puts his phone away again and sees Kimi watching him still with that small grin. It’s unnerving really. 

“Sorry about that,” Seb says again, just to have something to say.

“Bwoah, it’s ok,” Kimi answers, taking a sip of his beer again. “You want a drink?” he asks Seb. 

Sebastian can’t believe it, he not only gets to sit on the same table with the man of his dreams, he also gets offered a drink by that same man. 

“Yes please,” he says, probably sounding like an eager puppy. 

Kimi smiles for real this time and Seb feels like he’s about to faint. Luckily Kimi looks away to signal a waiter for Seb’s drink. 

“What do you want?” Kimi asks Seb. 

“Whatever you have is fine,” Seb says, smiling back at Kimi. 

Kimi orders him his beer and then they are back at stealing glances at each other, Kimi smiling into his beer from time to time. 

Seb decides to be brave and asks, “so are you from around here?” 

“Yes, couple of blocks away,” Kimi answers. 

“Me too,” Seb says. “Lewis’s boyfriend thinks you’re Finnish because of your last name.” 

Kimi raises his eyebrows again. “You’ve gone all detective mode to find me, huh?” 

Sebastian blushes heavily and averts his eyes. “I didn’t mean to intrude,” he mumbles out. 

“It’s ok,” Kimi says, amused. “I don’t mind, I’m glad you did otherwise I would not have my wallet back.” 

The waiter brings Seb his beer and Seb is glad for it. He finally has something to do with his hands. He wraps a hand around his glass and takes a sip.

“Where are you from?” Kimi asks. He probably picked up on Seb’s accent as well.

“Germany. I came here four years ago to study mechanical engineering.”

Kimi looks impressed and intrigued and looks like he’s about to ask more, but then the door of the cafe opens and Seb sees Lewis coming in, clearly searching for Seb and Kimi. Seb waves at him and Lewis comes rushing towards them, carrying the wallet in his hands. 

“Hey you goof, here’s the wallet,” Lewis teases Seb, winking at him while he places the wallet on the table. Seb ignores Lewis and watches Kimi instead. Kimi looks relieved as he grabs the wallet and checks it out. 

“It’s yours?” Seb asks him. 

“Yes,” Kimi says as he tucks the wallet in a pocket. 

“I’m glad,” Seb says, aware he’s smiling like a lovesick fool, but helpless to do anything about it. 

“Thank you for going through all this trouble to find me,” Kimi says genuinely, smiling back at Seb. 

Seb notices that Lewis is watching the exchange with interest. Lewis smirks at him and then says, “well, it was fun boys, but my boyfriend is waiting for me, so I gotta go.”

Then he adds, “You got a partner or boyfriend, Kimi?” 

“Lewis,” Seb hisses while he kicks at Lewis’s leg. 

“No,” Kimi answers and he doesn’t look offended, so Seb is glad for that. 

“That’s good. My boy Seb is also still single.” 

Seb feels absolutely murderous and he knows that it shows on his face because Lewis quickly says, “ok, time to go, bye.” And then he turns and makes his way out of the cafe, practically running. 

Seb rubs a hand over his face in embarrassment. He’s going to kill Lewis when he sees him next time. How could he do this to Seb? 

“Sorry about that,” Seb apologizes again. Kimi must really think he’s an idiot and a creep. 

“It ok. Really Sebastian,” Seb hears rather than sees the smirk in Kimi’s voice. It makes him look at Kimi again and sure enough, there’s an amused little smirk on his face. Thankfully he seems to decide not to tease Seb about it for he changes the subject back to something they talked about earlier. 

“So you’re studying mechanical engineering?” Kimi asks. 

It prompts Seb to ramble about it for almost 15 minutes straight but Kimi doesn’t seem to mind, listening to him with interest while he drinks his beer. Kimi later reveals he works for a mechanical company that designs parts for sports cars. The conversation seems to flow after that. He finds out that Kimi is indeed older than him but not that much older and that he has his own house only three blocks away from Seb. As cold and distant Kimi had seemed at first, he was really easy to talk to once Seb got to know him a bit better. Sebastian feels giddy with it. 

Once the clock strikes 12 in the morning, the waiter announces that they are going to close soon. Seb looks disappointed, not wanting to say goodbye to Kimi yet. Maybe it’s the beer, but apparently he said that last part out loud, because Kimi says, “yeah, me neither.”

And before Seb realizes it, he’s invited Kimi to his home. 

“I mean, Lewis is with Nico. I’m sure he’s fine with us drinking a couple of beers on the couch.” 

Kimi agrees and Seb can’t believe his luck. He’s not sure if Kimi is just being friendly or if he’s maybe interested in Seb as well. They decide to do the 15 minute walk to Seb’s flat instead of taking a taxi, all the while talking. When they get to the flat, Sebastian lets Kimi in and leads him to the living room.

“Go take a seat. You want a beer?” Seb asks him. Kimi nods as he sits down, looking around him and taking in the apartment. His eyes fall onto an old photo with Seb and his dad posing with an old 70s formula 1 car. 

“That’s a cool picture,” Kimi comments. 

Seb smiles fondly. “Yeah, I got that love for racing from my dad.”

“He raised you well,” Kimi says, taking the cold bottle of beer from Seb’s hand. Their fingers touch and Seb tingles all over. He shivers and then quickly sits down next to Kimi. But in his haste he loses his balance and ends up half in Kimi’s lap. Kimi catches him and starts chuckling at Seb’s horrified face. Seb scrambles to get up and apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time that evening. He sits down properly this time and glances embarrassedly at Kimi. 

“You must think I’m a total moron,” Seb says, blushing. 

“No, I don’t,” Kimi answers, looking at Seb with unreadable eyes for a moment. Kimi is silent for a while before he speaks again, his eyes getting a glint in them and his lips transforming in a small smirk. “I like it.”

“You like what?” Seb asks tentatively, not really sure what Kimi means. 

“I like you,” Kimi says bluntly. 

“You do?” he asks, sounding extremely surprised even to his own ears. But maybe Kimi just means he likes him as a friend or person, not because he’s interested or anything. 

“Yep. Do you really think I go home with strangers that often? I wouldn’t have come here with you if I didn’t like you, Sebastian,” Kimi says, looking Seb up and down again, this time with obvious intent and interest. 

“Oh,” Seb says dumbly. He can not believe this is really happening. Things like this never happen to him in real life. This must be a dream, right? He realizes he’s staring foolishly at Kimi and he shakes his head with a dopey smile on his face. 

“So are you saying you like me like _that?_ ”

Kimi laughs. “What are we? 12? But yes, Sebastian, I like you like _that._ ”

“Oh my god, I’ve been crushing on you ever since I found your wallet and saw your ID photo,” Seb gushes, grabbing one of Kimi’s hand, squeezing.

“You did?” Kimi chuckles. 

“Uhm, yes, ask Lewis, I couldn’t shut up about you. I just really wanted to find you.”

“Well. I’m glad you did,” Kimi murmurs, looking at Seb’s lips. 

“Me too,” Seb whispers as Kimi closes the distance between them. He places his lips on Seb’s, softly starting to kiss him. Seb closes his eyes and surrenders to the wonderful feelings that threaten to overwhelm him already. Kimi is moving his lips against his, his tongue licking at Seb’s lips, demanding entrance. Seb opens his mouth and let’s him in and he moans as Kimi almost devours him. He feels himself go fully hard in just a matter of seconds. 

Kimi pushes Seb onto his back on the couch and climbs on top of him. 

“Is this ok?” Kimi asks, cupping Seb’s cheek with his right hand, the other holding Seb’s hand. Sebastian nods. 

“More than ok,” he smiles at Kimi. 

Kimi kisses him again, angling Seb’s head for the perfect access to his mouth. Kimi crowds in closer, his hips pushing into Seb’s and Seb let’s out a moan when their erections touch through their pants. 

“Fuck, Kimi,” he mewls as Kimi thrusts down again. 

“You want to, Sebastian? You want me to fuck you?” Kimi says, his voice hoarse with arousal. 

“Fuck yes,” Seb says. “But not here. Let’s go to my bedroom.”

Seb gets up and takes Kimi’s hand to drag him to the bedroom. Kimi goes with him all too willingly, pushing Seb onto the bed when they get in and climbing on top of him again. Seb knows he can’t disguise the desire in his eyes and he decides to not even try it. He wants Kimi to know how much he wants him. He spreads his legs, his lips part on their own accord and he pants as he looks at Kimi. 

“Fucking hell, you’re so sexy,” Kimi groans, taking Seb’s mouth again. His hands tug at the hem of Seb’s shirt, urging him to take it off. They let go of each other’s mouths for a moment to take off their shirts and pants and then Kimi pounces on Seb again, licking into his mouth and fucking it with his tongue as his hips start a dirty rhythm that rubs their boxers clad dicks together. Seb is holding onto Kimi with his hands on Kimi’s naked back, his nails digging in and moaning sweetly into his mouth. 

Kimi pulls back and wraps a hand around Seb’s dick through his boxers. His other hand searches for his hole through the thin material. He finds it and rubs the opening gently with his index finger. Seb lets out a high pitched moan and bucks his hips. 

“Oh my god, Kimi, please,” he moans. 

Kimi kisses him again and tells him to stay still. “Gonna take this off, yeah?” he whispers to Seb as he tugs at his boxers, Seb nods and raises his hips to help Kimi. His dick springs free and Seb let’s out a sigh of relief. 

“Do you have any lube?” Kimi asks him, running his fingers over Seb’s hard cock, teasing him. Seb whines and arches his back, pressing himself into Kimi’s touch. With his right arm, he reaches for the nightstand where he keeps his lube and condoms. He opens the drawer and rummages through it, trying not to move too much because he doesn’t want Kimi to stop touching him. He finds what he’s looking for and throws the lube and a condom on the bed next to Kimi. 

“Spread your legs,” Kimi says as he pours some lube on his fingers. Sebastian immediately does so and he closes his eyes when he feels a finger rubbing over his hole, his breath hitching. It’s been so long, he realizes. He has missed being touched like this and he decides to give himself over to the feeling completely. 

“Is this ok, Sebastian?” he hears Kimi say, clearly asking for permission to continue. Seb appreciates it and opens his eyes to look at Kimi, nodding at him with a shaky smile to go on. 

“Yes please, I want it.”

The finger enters his hole slowly and Seb lets out a broken moan, throwing his head back and spreading his legs even wider. He pushes back against Kimi’s finger as he tries to get it deeper inside him, already letting out little whimpers. 

“You are an eager little thing, aren’t you? Fuck, you’re so hot,” Kimi growls, adding another finger. He is staring straight into Seb’s eyes and Seb feels seen by those icy blues. It’s like Kimi sees right through him, right into his soul. He feels vulnerable in front of this man he barely knows, but he somehow feels like he’s safe with Kimi. Maybe he shouldn’t - not yet anyway - but Sebastian trusts Kimi. 

It takes a few tries on Kimi’s part but when he does find Seb’s sweet spot Seb whimpers out loud and his whole body shudders with the intensity of it. He feels his dick leaking at the massage his prostate gets from Kimi’s fingers. The pleasure is so strong and blinding that Seb fears he’s going to come soon. He loves being fingered and any other time he’d have loved Kimi to continue and make him come with his fingers alone, but right now he just wants to feel Kimi inside of him. 

“Enough Kimi, please. I want to come with you inside me,” he pleads. 

Kimi nods, his eyes a bit wild, clearly getting impatient too. He pulls his fingers out slowly and takes off his own boxers quickly. Seb’s eyes zone in on his dick. His mouth almost starts watering, it looks so delicious. It’s big - but not too big - and thick. There’s already precome on the tip of it. Seb can’t help himself and he leans forward to suck the head of Kimi’s dick into his mouth. Kimi clearly didn’t expect that and he groans loudly, wrapping his fingers in Seb’s hair and pulling him off of him. 

“Yum,” Seb says, grinning up at Kimi, licking his lips obscenely. 

That makes Kimi laugh and shake his head. “If you keep this up, there won’t be any fucking at all.”

“Afraid you’ll come too soon?” Seb teases. 

“Yes,” Kimi admits, then arranges himself sitting up against the headboard and he pulls Seb on top of him. “I want you to ride me.”

Seb bites his lips and places his knees on either side of Kimi’s hips. He loves that Kimi gives him this control and he sits up a bit to position Kimi’s dick at his entrance. Then he remembers the condom and he stops to search for it. He may trust Kimi, but he’s not stupid enough to do it bare with this guy he barely knows. He unwraps the condom when he finds it and rolls it onto Kimi’s dick. When he strokes Kimi’s dick to make it wet with lube, Kimi bites his lip to try and muffle his groans. 

Seb gets into position again and slowly sinks down onto Kimi’s cock. He closes his eyes and feels himself being filled until Kimi is all the way up inside of him. It feels so good. He takes a shaky deep breath as he lets himself adjust to being stretched like this. Kimi’s hands are holding on tight on Seb’s hips, obviously trying to hold himself back from ramming up into Seb. 

Seb opens his eyes and looks at Kimi through his long lashes. Kimi’s pale blue eyes are now dark with desire. His hands slide from Seb’s hips to his ass, massaging the luscious flesh and making Seb moan with it. 

“Come on,” Kimi encourages. “Ride me.”

And Seb does. He starts slowly, just grinding down and letting himself feel all of Kimi inside of him. Then he shifts a bit forward with his hands on Kimi’s shoulders and he cants his hips just so and then he cries out when the head Kimi’s dick is touching him inside just right. He begins to truly ride Kimi now, letting himself fall up and down on his dick. Kimi starts to move and trust up as well and it feels so, so good. He can’t believe how good it is actually. His first time with a bed partner never felt this good before.

He knows it is going to be over pretty soon, his own dick leaving a trail of precome on both of their stomachs. Seb knows he’s making all sorts of embarrassing sounds but he doesn’t care. He just want to feel good and Kimi doesn’t seem to care either, enjoys it even, judging by Kimi’s own groans and the way he’s looking at Sebastian like he wants fuck him raw all night. 

“Oh Kimi, I’m close,” Seb moans, rubbing his dick against Kimi’s belly. Kimi lets go of Seb’s ass with one of his hands and gets it in between their bodies, wrapping it around Seb’s cock. Seb whimpers when he feels the hand close around his leaking erection. He’s so hard and it feels _so good_. 

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Kimi growls, pressing Seb closer to himself and burying his face in his neck, sucking on the skin there. Seb throws his head back to give Kimi better access to his neck and he mewls and pants when Kimi starts to stroke his cock in a firm and tight grip. The hand that isn’t on Seb’s cock is now in his hair, tugging on it and angling Seb’s head towards Kimi so that Kimi can kiss him, licking into his mouth and fucking it with his tongue. Seb is constantly gasping now, the moans getting higher and higher in pitch. 

“Come for me, Sebastian,” Kimi pants against his mouth, his eyes boring into Seb’s as he says the words. 

__It’s all Seb really needs to come. He tenses up when Kimi’s thumb swirls over his dripping cockhead and Kimi thrusts in particularly deep, right against his prostate. Sebastian cries out as he feels the orgasm wash over him, his cock throbbing in Kimi’s fist, smearing his come everywhere. He trembles in Kimi’s arms, Kimi’s mouth pressed against the pulse in his neck, sucking and licking the skin there softly. Seb is still gasping out his climax when Kimi tightens his hold on him and rolls him gently onto his back, his dick still buried deep inside Seb._ _

__Seb’s limbs feel like jelly, but he tries to wrap his legs around Kimi’s hips as good as he can. At this angle, Kimi’s dick shifts impossibly deep inside of him and it makes Seb’s eyes roll back, still incredibly sensitive after having climaxed so hard._ _

__“Fuck Kimi,” he shakily moans._ _

__“Can I keep going?” Kimi asks, a desperate look in his eyes. Seb nods and touches Kimi’s cheek with a trembling hand._ _

__“Yeah... go on,” he whispers._ _

__Kimi’s hands are holding the back of Seb’s thighs, spreading them apart and pinning Seb to the mattress. He then starts a hard and deep rhythm, fucking his dick in and out as his balls slap against Seb’s ass with every thrust. Seb can’t stop whimpering at the feeling of being used and he loves it. The sweet sounds he makes only edges Kimi on further._ _

__“I’m gonna come,” Kimi bites out as he keeps watching Seb. His thrusts start to falter and he lets out a long groan as he fills the condom, his hips still moving slowly. Seb can feel him throbbing inside and it’s so hot that he can’t help but moan as well._ _

__

__Later, when they have cleaned up a bit, Seb questions Kimi about an important issue._ _

__“So, are you going to take me out on a date? I think I deserve that as a reward for giving you your wallet back,” Seb wiggles his eyebrows at him._ _

__“What? A good fuck wasn’t enough?” Kimi asks, amused._ _

__“No sir, it isn’t. In fact, I demand many more repeat performances. And a date,” Seb says cheekily._ _

__“Well, I guess I’m not opposed to that,” Kimi grins at him. “When are you free?”_ _


End file.
